


Worship of the Dark

by MayorWiggles



Series: Souls Smut [2]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II, Dark Souls III
Genre: Cervix bumping, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fingering, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, PIV Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Queer author writing queer porn, Tentacles, Trans guys getting tentacle dicks, Unprotected Sex, Voice Kink, gender queer characters, sandwiching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorWiggles/pseuds/MayorWiggles
Summary: A series of porny one-shots featuring the Dark Souls world, The Dark, excuses to use tentacles, and 100% explicitly consensual sex.  Basically all of my Dark Souls porn.  Check chapter titles for pairings. If you want plot without porn, you can check out my more serious works under my senatorwiggles account.
Relationships: Ashen One/Orbeck of Vinheim, Darklurker/The Bearer of the Curse, Lothric Knight(s)/Hexer, Lothric Knight(s)/The Dark
Series: Souls Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980217
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Introducing the Dark to the Kingdom of Lothric [OC/OC/The Dark]

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave requested pairings or scenarios. However note that I do NOT do incest, under age, or rape/non-con.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nonbinary lothric knight meets with a travelling hexer and decides to take him up on his mission to spread the Dark throughout their nation. Cue a pocket dimension, some otherwise vanilla sex, and getting fucked by the embodiment of the Dark.

“I can introduce you to the Dark in so many ways…” The man was not the first priest of the Dark to come to Lothric. His clothing seemed more in line with a pyromancers, but the knight didn’t think much of it. They sat next to the man getting a beer and a sausage after their evening shift at the gate. The Dark was encouraged by their king, and so the knight had no qualms with this man. And he was quite attractive company. Or the knight thought he was with his dashing stubble, dark hair, and soft eyes. “It is warm,” he murmured as he ran his finger over the rim of his cup. “It is gentle,” like his voice, the knight hoped. “It is entirely human.”

“Alright.” The knight stood and offered their hand. They had eaten enough food. There was a new hunger they wanted to satiate. “Show me then.” His touch was like lightning jumping from his hand to theirs. It spread like fire through them, and they struggled not to grab him and run. At first they moved to pay the barkeep for a room, but the man tugged them back towards the door.

They slipped through the darkened streets until the man led them to an empty market courtyard. At first they cringed at the thought of having a roll in the dirt like that. People walked there and animals shit there. They felt the fire quell in them, but their companion had plans for this. He pulled a delicate chime from his pocket, whispered to it, and rang it. All about them the world seemed to turn to ink. It ran down into an abyss until all that could be seen was the man and the knight. 

“This… is a pocket of Dark,” the man whispered brushing his hand against their waist. “We are free from the filth, but we are no longer alone.” As he began to close the gap between them, a thick tendril emerged from beyond what they could see and rested on the man’s shoulder. It curled like a vine looking for purchase, brushing the collar of his shirt, and sliding down. The knight’s breathing hitched as they saw the fabric bulge where the tendril slipped. “To be Dark is to be Human.” A tendril as thick as the man’s arm curled around his waist. “In here, our wants call to the Dark. It seeks what we want. What I want,” he was so close they could feel his warmth. “In this moment,” he ran his hand over their shoulder and tugged them gently closer. “Is pleasure. Company.”

And so their lips met. The knight pulled him close, tugging at him, grasping at him as they sought to fulfil their lust. Their hands disrobed him, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it aside. He did likewise, unbuckling their chain so that he could feel their form beneath his hands. Lithe and muscular, firm and sinewy. He had spotted them, sensed their gift, and admired their body. There were many ways to explore the Dark, but he was grateful for their eagerness in this.

Another thick tendril of Dark slipped about the knight and tugged off their boots. When it slipped upwards to remove their pants, they simply shifted to allow it to do its work. There was an Intention behind it; they could feel it. The Dark was alive, a thinking being, a god, and when one of its tendrils slipped between their legs and ran up their naked front, they moaned.

“Do you want this?” The man murmured in their ear. It had been clear they wanted  _ him,  _ but that did not include the fingers of the Dark. He would be just as happy to bury himself in between their wet thighs as he would be to partake with the Dark and watch their pleasure. The tendril slipped back and forth about them reaching slowly for their nipples and circling one. 

They responded by grinding on the tendril and groaning. “I want it all. I want it, I want you-- All of it. I want the Dark-- Ah!” The thick tendril slipped away from them leaving nothing between the knight and the hexer. He ground against them, his own lust driving his erection. The knight was so ready for him, for the Dark, and all he wanted to do was to bury his cock so far in them that he never forgot the warmth. They threw their leg around his waist and hooked him with their knee. “Give it to me!”

He pushed the knight back and fell with them, but they did not fall far. Thick, inky, tendrils coiled behind them to form a sort of living bed. The tendrils loosely wrapped around the knight’s waist. Smaller tendrils slid about their thighs and over their chest. The man pressed two fingers to them and pushed gently but quickly withdrew. He didn’t need to do any further work to ease this along. The Dark had already provided. He wasted no time.

At first, he was slow. Painfully slow. The knight wanted to grab him and shove him in, but their positions didn’t allow for that. The slight friction just below their smaller erection wasn’t enough for them. The hexer continued almost amazed that he met so little resistance that he could go until he was fully embedded. He tried to savor that heat for a moment before the knight began to buck. The Dark crept around him as he began to thrust, holding his hips and moving with him. He shifted his position to better hit the front of their walls and run against that spot that desperately needed attention-- he had been with enough people to know what to hit, but he intentionally avoided any external stimulation. “Trust me,” he said bent over them. “There is more to come.”

The hexer began to lose his rhythm and grow erratic. Unable to stand it, the knight reached down to tend to themself, but before they could make progress, they felt a deep heat within. It was marvelous. They had felt it before, and while they knew it was the end of him, they couldn’t help but be even more aroused. He pulled away and planted a kiss to their lips, holding their face in his hands as he loved on them. They wanted release, and they wanted more. Kissing would bring neither. The air between them was comparatively chill, but when the Dark began to make its way in between them, it was as though another human had slipped between them.

He never stopped kissing them as the first tendril slipped within. It felt to be the same girth as the man’s cock, but the Dark was not afraid of finishing. They bucked into the tendril’s steady thrusts, but between their own wetness and the remnants of the hexer’s pleasure, there was nothing. Roiling in frustration and ungodly horny, they grabbed at a second tendril and held it down between their legs. With a little prodding, and a slight push, it slipped in with the first. They moaned into the man’s kisses as they felt the tendrils work in tandem.  _ That  _ could be enough.

A third slimmer tendril slipped over their waist and down their front to join the other two inside them. It slipped about the outside, running up and down the wetness that leaked. The knight bucked into the first two, their orgasm slowly climbing, but the third teased. They felt greedy, and they wanted that within them as well. As if sensing their desire, the tendril pushed without success. It was so close and maddening. The knight grew desperate, almost angry, with the inability to satisfy their desire and put an end to the toying.

It did not slip in. It popped in putting pressure and sensation where it needed it most. The knight gasped as the third tendril wiggled independently of the other two-- the length of it curled around their engorged member and stroked while the rest of it continued to thrash within them. The man leaned back to let them cry out. Their cries started out as a warning-- their orgasm had built suddenly, and they wanted nothing else but the pounding, the wiggling, and a deep dark heat. It was their world, and they saw nothing but black. As they orgasmed, the Dark never stopped. A great warmth flushed within them, but it was not confined like the hexer’s orgasm. It spread throughout their body like a fire and pooled in their chest and limbs. The Dark pulled more and more from them until they could only lie limply and certain that their fierce joy would have hurt whatever being that had brought them such ecstasy. 

“We are Dark, and the Dark watches over us.”


	2. The Cleric, his Lover, and the Dark's Blessing [OC/OC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans man prays to the Dark and gets a tentacle dick that he can impregnate his girlfriend with. Ambiguous time. Maybe Lothric. Maybe not. Cue a tentacle dick, attempt at pregnancy/unprotected sex, riding, and descriptions of cum.

The cleric had abandoned his prayers to the lords of light. Those gods could not give him what he needed-- not even Fina would answer his prayers. He typically enjoyed his body, but there were things he wanted to be able to do,  _ needed  _ to be able to do to truly be himself. He could strap on a phallus and pleasure his partners like that, but it wasn’t what he needed for himself. He needed a phallus of his own, one that was a part of him. 

After the sun had set that evening, he knelt before his bed and began to whisper and chant. He felt something like an itch between his legs, and when he reached to scratch it there was something there that had not been there before. It was soft, it was fleshy, and it coiled around his hand. He could feel it coil around his hand both in his hand and in the new appendage. When he stepped back to look at what the Dark had gifted him, he beamed with delight and gratitude. For between his legs was a thick set of inky black tentacles of various sizes ranging as thin as his pinky to as thick as three fingers. 

He spent that night relishing in the euphoria and letting the tentacles coil around his fingers.

\---

The handmaiden was looking forward to her evening visit with her secret lover. It wasn’t that clerics were bound to solitude, but rather that the gap between their social status was so large that she could only ever be a mistress to him. There was no worry about accidental bastards with him, but sometimes she wished they could have something tie them together a bit more firmly than spoken word. She knew with all her heart that her cleric would have gladly raised a child with her. He’d lamented it in the past. 

She found it odd that the candle outside his door was snuffed out, but she didn’t give it much thought. His door, as expected, was unlocked. He sat beneath the window in the pale light of the distant moon. His robe was partially opened revealing his pale chest and silvery scars. The handmaid took a moment to admire him-- he looked quite noble in the starlight. “Hey lover boy,” she said as she closed the door. He smiled and turned to her before curling his finger. Excitement ran through her-- he was rarely this ready right off the bat. Most evenings were spent simply talking and snuggling. While she enjoyed those nights, a night where he wanted sex from the start were rare. 

She bent down to kiss him, and he reached up and cupped her face. She was soft in his hands. Always was. Always had been. It wasn’t hard to undo her dress-- a few knots here and there that she could do herself, but once her support garment had fallen to the side he began to run his hands up her chest. Her breasts were beautiful. He loved it when they pressed against his chest. He loved it when she was pressed against him. “I want to show you something,” he murmured between kisses. “The Dark has gifted me with something wonderful, and I want you to see it.”

He leaned away from her kisses before standing and dropping his robe. Standing bare before her, the mass of tentacles between his legs curled upon each other as if searching for something. The handmaid raised a knuckle to her open mouth and stared. She had seen something similar in those the Dark had blessed, but not in that spot. Not for… that purpose. A wide smile drew across her face, and she nodded. “Oh. Yeah I like that. Does it do what I think it does?”

“I prayed for a way to make you mine, for a way to bring me joy-- us joy, and a way to spread the Dark.” The handmaid drew closer to him as he spoke. The tendrils coiled around her hand. “I don’t know how far it will take us, but I believe a little faith in this can go a long way.” Her breaths became shallow as she toyed with the tendrils. They were smooth and fleshy and had the same texture as any cock she’d taken, but they were also muscular and pliable. They moved freely about, and that drove her imagination wild.

“So what are we waiting for?” She pulled off her dress and tossed it to the side. “You’re always so fancy with your words, Love.” In moments, her cleric was stripping her of her undergarments. He held her tenderly to him while he pressed kisses to her face and groped her ass. In turn, she ground against him trying to encourage his new plaything to further arousal. “But uh, Love?” She briefly broke the kiss as one of his thinner tendrils began to slip between her legs and towards her entrance. “I think that uh,” it slipped about her clitoris. “I should top.”

He groaned in agreement. This was strange for both of them, and it would be better if she were in control. At least this time. 

They sunk down onto his bed. He laid outstretched with his tendrils growing more lively with arousal. To his dismay, he didn’t have near the control of them he thought he would, but perhaps he would gain control of them over time. For now, his darling straddled him with her rear just above his groin. She giggled as his tendrils reached for her and began to tickle her. He rested his hands on her waist as she reached around to feel him. Normally one of them would angle the phallus to help it in, but she wanted to see how much guidance these would actually need. As she brushed around, she found the tendrils grew hotter and thicker. Her hand moved downwards to the base of the tentacles and found something large, soft, and round. He groaned as she cupped his new found balls, and in an instant their eyes met. If they could have a child…

As if on command, the tendrils sought out her vagina. At first two thinner ones toyed around with her, rubbing and moving inside and out. A thicker one pressed insistently against her clitoris, rubbing and grinding and growing slick with her arousal. She groaned at the gentle fingering and pressed her face into her lover’s shoulder. He stared wide eyed and unseeing at the ceiling. He’d never felt anything like this before-- he’d felt the inside of her with his fingers, but fingers did not deliver pleasure. But now he felt himself against her as he had always wanted. He felt the tight pressure and the fierce need building as he ground against her, and she whimpered and moaned at the great heat between them. 

His tendrils slipped about uselessly at first driving them both to desperation. The slender tendrils that had slipped within her before moved about toying with her but bringing no relief to either of them. She needed more. He needed more. The cleric reached down to hold one of his squirming tendrils and guide it to her to bring them both relief, it was sizable enough, about the thickness of two of his fingers, and he thought he ought to hold off on the largest of them. They didn’t know exactly how their intercourse would go, and even in his lust filled mind he’d rather err on the side of caution. 

She groaned as it slid in effortlessly. It curled on itself as it pushed in forming a head that pressed against her that she could feel as it moved about within her. Likewise, he was breathless with the intense sensation of having her all around him. On top of him. Surrounding him. Heat and wet. He began to roll his hips to help seek their orgasm-- and by the Dark he wanted to feel her orgasm. He knew it on his fingers and on his tongue, but he wanted to feel it on  _ him.  _ She lifted herself up and began to ride him, her hips moving in tandem with his, then took his hand and placed it over her breast. They had long ago found that just above his scars had become sensitive during sex, and she reached down to trace the silvery lines.

But neither of them were content like this. More shadowy tendrils appeared between them as he grew more and more aroused. Their motion and slow fucking would not be quite enough to push either of them over no matter how wonderful it felt. At first it seemed like neither of them wanted it to end, but the arousal outgrew the pleasure, and the woman reached for the man’s thickest tendril. It was the size of a hearty cock-- a bit thicker than their usual phallus, and she wanted it in her. It curled around her hand as she stroked it, and with a wild look and a nod from her lover, she raised herself off of him and angled it into her vagina. She had intended to take it like she always took his cocks. Sit down on it fast and hard, but as she came down on it, it squirmed inside of her, pushing hard and fast, wiggling and throbbing-- she fell forward as it moved inside of her, her lover thrashing his hips as their orgasm built suddenly. 

She felt it grow hard and press deep inside her as if searching for her womb. It swelled and pounded within her. “Oh gods--” her lover cried. He felt his groin grow tight and hot and before he could say more, she felt the pumping of his fluids against the walls of her vagina. She felt him throb inside her, the heat of his cum press against her in their tight fit, and she could have almost cried. For so long she had wanted this with him, and the Dark had provided. It pushed her over the edge-- two of the thinner tendrils pulled her over by tending to her clit and rubbing her entrance, but it was the joy of finally having this with her lover that brought her sobbing climax.

They lay quietly as she orgasmed on top of him. She pressed kisses to his cheek as he continued to climax with her. “Gods,” he whispered. “You’re pulling it all from me.”

“I want it all.”

When he finally softened, she lifted herself from him. His seed was black like the bottom of a well, and they knew they had been well and truly blessed by the Dark and Humanity. Their child would be holy. 


	3. What Lurks in the Abyss [Darklurker/OC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A darkdiver and the Darklurker have some fun. They/them pronouns for the Darklurker. Cue sandwhiching, piv sex, grinding, fingering, cervix bumping, and some convenient telepathy for explicit consent between two sapient parties.

_ The Dark… watches over you.  _

Felkins words felt like a shield. He did not lie, or at least the swordsman didn’t believe he had it in him to lie, and she knew no one else who was as deeply attuned to the dark as he. She wondered even as she passed through the violet portal if Grandahl was anywhere nearly as attuned as Felkin was. Surely if he had truly been attuned to the Dark, he wouldn’t have set her out to light the abandoned braisers within the depths of the Abyss. Perhaps he had meant it to wake the Dark like poking at a wasp’s nest and waiting for the reaction, but she did not believe poking at this metaphorical wasp nest was the respect the Dark deserved.

She proceeded through the chasm as silently and as reverently as she could. It was a pocket of the Abyss, a remnant of the world before her cycle of fire, and despite the inky darkness, she could see just fine. She wished Felkin could have joined her, but he remained staring at the wall of the cave and meditating. He was a beautiful man, but he’d shown no interest in her outside of her gift for the dark, and she could not be content longing for a man who would never reciprocate. So she moved on. Though she thought he really would have liked to see the Abyss like this. Perhaps he already had. 

The air about her changed as she began to cross a narrow bridge over empty chasm. A warm breeze rose from it. Outside of the Dark, caves were cold and wet, but within the Abyss the Dark was warm and gentle. She felt as though she could lean back and fall into it, but despite the urge she was smarter than that. With a hum, she held out her hand to catch a bit of that warm air. It was gentle like a sigh and steady like a stream. She felt something like a feather brush past her hand and had a change of heart. Arms outstretched, she fell backwards into the deep warm Abyss. 

The wind whistled by her ear as she plummeted. She let her body go limp, but never once did she tense in fear. The Dark watched over her, called to her, and she would answer it as the faithful servant she was. She dozed in that warmth content to fall to whatever end the Abyss led her to. Perhaps she would die, broken and bloody on some cave floor. Or perhaps she would hit endless water and drown. Those were the logical assumptions, but she feared neither of them. The air began to feel thick like the humidity of a storm, and though she could not perceive slowing, she came to a rest in warm arms.

The being that held her had strong and wide arms. They were a pale blue much like the grave warden’s, though far more muscular. They seemed human enough, or perhaps even lordkin given their great height, but they had no apparent face. They wore a silken robed hood as if hiding their visage, but where there might have been flesh was simple void. Behind them, framing them, was a pair of delicate grey wings. The swordsman had seen nothing like this being, but she simply smiled. She was unflappable as if it were in a dream. 

She reached upwards to cup the being’s face and draw them into a kiss. She felt something run through her mind like a thought, but it wasn’t quite formed. As she drew closer, the being reciprocated, and when they kissed her it felt as though she were kissing the ocean. There were no solidly formed lips, but she felt waves of partially coalesced kisses. The thought grew more powerful in her mind, and she began to kiss with a greater fervor going so far as to try and draw in one of the temporary kisses between her lips. The being’s embrace grew warmer and tighter as she tried to elicit a longer kiss, and before long their hands were digging into her armor.

Darkness gathered around them, and the being knelt down to place her on a sort of bed. It was a large cushion made of the Dark itself, and it could easily hold two people as large as the being. As they placed her, they knelt beside the bed to continue accepting the kisses she offered. She kept her arms wrapped around their neck when a new thought passed through her mind.

_ Further? More? _

The voice of the thought was like the song of brightbugs in the hours before the sun rose. She paused a moment to determine what they meant, and when she leaned back she saw an extra set of arms folded across their chest. She stared briefly before grinning and nodding. She was certainly amenable to where this might lead. 

The beings hands began to run up and down her back sending shivers through her body. They were as warm as any human ought to be, but she found them maddening. They were strong, considerate, beautiful,  _ and  _ undeniably dark. It was more than she could have asked for. When they began to unbuckle her armor, she found herself grinding against them. They were twice her height, but she couldn’t help but hope that they wanted what she wanted. When her top came off and her shirt was removed, the being began to run their fingers up and down her form. They paused over the round scar over her chest-- her darksign-- before moving down to her breast. She moaned at the gentle touch before reaching out to touch their form.

Her hand landed on a growing erection beneath their robe. With a greedy smile, she pawed at it and said, “I want more. Take us further. I want everything you have to give.” Immediately the being began to remove her pants and boots, tossing them with the rest of her armor. She let out a soft whine as she found herself completely bare, but the warmth of the Dark against her skin, on her back, creeping up her thighs, was intoxicating. 

_ Good.  _

She felt their words run through her mind.

_ So do I. _

They towered over her caressing her and kissing her. She began to raise her legs to wrap them around the being, but they’d relaxed their other pair of arms and held her down. One hand pinned her waist while the other began to palm her. Her body arched as the first of their fingers slipped between her folds to brush against her clitoris. They were eerily smooth, but that didn’t stop her from wanting more. They rolled their finger over her as if they wanted to learn her shape, but rather than cease that torment they slipped a different finger within her. 

She took a sharp breath as they slid the fingers over her clit and inside her. Their fingers were larger than any human’s fingers she’d encountered, but if they were similar to humans, then a single finger wouldn’t cut it. “More,” she demanded before bucking her hips into their hand. They obliged and pressed a second finger into her. If she thought she would be able to return at will, two fingers would have been plenty. Between the novelty of the kisses and the warmth of the Dark, she could have been happy. Two of their fingers were thick enough alone, but she didn’t want their fingers. 

Before she could groan for more, a duplicate of her lover appeared from the shadows beneath her. She felt their hot erection between her legs as they wrapped their arms around her.

_ This is me. All is me. Does this please you?  _

The being leaned back so that she could see the cock between her legs. It was thick enough to give her pause, but she remembered how smooth their fingers had been and felt at ease. Her hesitation turned to hunger, and she nodded. With that, her lover shifted their robe so that their cock was free of the fabric. They took the hand that had fingered her and pumped the cock below her. She watched in awe as her slick coated them. The one above her angled the cock below her to press against her. Their body moved gently as it was guided into her pausing when they met resistance. 

But all she could think about was the throbbing heat that pushed its way between her legs. She had been aroused before, but this was dropping a match on a powder keg. She screamed when they pushed into her, the look of wild joy giving them the confirmation they needed to continue. They filled her and rubbed her reaching peaks no man had ever hit before. She had been satisfied before. She had orgasmed before. She had had many encounters she’d never forget, but this was different. They had no trouble reaching her deepest depths, and each time they brushed her end she felt herself tightening around them.

They thrust and humped with wild abandon-- the form above her pressed against her with their cock grinding hard on her stomach. Their bodies pinned her between them, and there was no escape from sensation. They had pulled out all but the head of their cock when she began to orgasm. She cried out as they pushed in through it, pressing themself as far as they could go while her orgasm pulled on them. With a shuddering cry, both bodies came. A thick black liquid shot across her chest and smattered against her jaw while a deep heat filled her. With each pulse of dark fluid she felt herself come to more and more.

The being beneath her pulled out and disappeared letting their cum dribble out of her, but the being on top of her rolled to the side to pull her against their broad chest. 

The Dark, it seemed, really did watch over her. 


	4. For a Ring [lady ashen one/Orbeck of Vinheim]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orbeck and a lady unkindled one banter then have sex in one of the few relatively private places in firelink shrine. Thank the slumbering dragon ring for a lack of excessive noise cuz we got a screamer here. Cue out door (but private) sex, vaginal sex, and a smut shot written during a manic night of insomnia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted as a stand alone, but I moved it here.

Zora stepped from the flame and out of the basin in the center of the shrine. With a loud groan, she took a moment to roll her shoulders and crack her back. The firekeeper sat calmly on the stairs far to Zora’s right with her hands folded delicately over her lap. A part of Zora pitied her, but she had no clue what she could possibly do, and even if she could do anything, she wasn’t sure it would give the girl any more freedom or just new chains. 

She had enough chains of her own.

Ashen, unkindled, or whatever she was, Zora was one of a few who were charged with returning the lords of cinder and kindling the flame once again. As far as she could tell, that was a job better suited to just about anyone but her-- not that she was incompetent. She simply wasn’t suited to taking on legends in combat. Her way of getting done what she wanted done was a poisoned arrow or a swift knife, and it was precisely her penchant for subterfuge that drew her to the shrine’s resident scholar. 

Orbeck had appeared one day while she was out trying to make peace with her second undeath and a little progress on the journey she’d been tasked with. She’d done a damned good job following along a pair of knights when she finally gave in and returned to the shrine for some rest and repairs. And there he had been. A handsome new face with a look in his eyes she knew all too well. Meeting him had been the best thing that had happened to her in that shrine. He had opened an entire world to her, one of true silence, cat’s graces, hidden weaponry, magical misdirections-- all things that made her life incredibly easier and her craft that much more refined. 

In exchange she brought him souls, but she wanted so much more. He was a beautiful man, an intelligent man, and she wanted so much more for him and from him. She wanted to hold his face in her hands, to brush back his black bangs and press a kiss to his lips. She wanted him to have all the knowledge he could handle just as he wanted. She wanted to see him shine, and she wanted to bask in that radiance. But first things first. 

“Hey gorgeous.” She dropped on a stone across from him and stretched out her legs. He looked up and scoffed.

“Zora.” He was curt, but he was always curt. It meant nothing.

“I’ve got you something…” She smiled as he immediately straightened, expectation in his face. “Not a scroll--” He deflated. “But a ring.” His brows knitted as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring in the shape of talons holding a clear blue stone. “I took it off a man who tried to kill me, and I thought, ‘shit’s magic. I know who uses magic.’ So it’s yours.”

He scoffed with a smile and took the ring from her. “Zora, I am in your debt. Time and time again. How shall I repay you for this?” There was a hint of drama in his words, and she knew she’d done well. She knew exactly how she’d have him pay her back-- she’d be getting her kisses today.

“Oh Orbeck,” she placed a hand on his knee and leaned forward. His expression darkened with anticipation. He liked this game she played. “It’s not a debt if I give it freely.”

“Then allow me to give freely in return.” He slouched forward to meet her gaze and run his own hand over her thigh. “Or perhaps take more from you. I have been meaning to test the muting enchantment on the ring I gave you. I have one myself still, and perhaps we could go somewhere hidden and… make some noise.”

“Oh gods yes.”

\----------

Firelink shrine only had so many places to go, and only so many of those places were even truly safe. An unfortunate amount of those places were either occupied or had corpses strewn about. There was one place that was typically unoccupied, corpse free, and safe, and that was the top of the broken tower. 

Zora pulled Orbeck up the stairs giddy with anticipation. His hands were always cold in hers, but that didn’t much matter-- not when she intended to warm them up first. He was both graceful and silent as he darted up the stairs with her, and she couldn’t take her eyes off of him. He was a work of art, he was beautiful, and for a brief moment he would be hers. When he stopped near the top of the broken tower and looked at her, sun bright above him and blue sky behind him, she lost her breath.

She made him feel like an idiot ten years younger than he was. More than ten years, but ten years younger than when he’d died. Orbeck had taken partners throughout his years, men and women alike, but he didn’t run off into falling towers with them. Perhaps she should have brought foul memories up of his years working as an assassin, but all he could see was her skilled hands, lithe body, and strong legs. She was smart-- so much more intelligent than she cared to admit. He knew she could learn each spell alongside him, but she didn’t want to. She had no use for them and spent time only on what she needed. He found her wisdom to be irresistible. 

There was a look in her eye that went well beyond simple lust. The ferocity of her desire made his legs weak and stirred a heat in him. No matter his self image, she wanted him. She had him before, she would have him again, and he would be glad to give himself over and over. 

She reached him, brushing his hair back from his face and tugging him into a kiss. Orbeck ran his hand up her back, fingers running over the leather armor, as he pressed insistently into the kiss. She gripped his hair in her hand as she pressed kiss after heated kiss to him, parting her lips and taking his own between hers. His hand slipped down her back to cup her thigh. She obliged and lifted her leg, wrapping it around his waist. Fully clothed, Orbeck could still feel the heat from her body pressed against his. 

He broke away to catch his breath, his gaze locked with hers. Before Zora pulled him back for more, she scrambled for his neck, freeing him of his ascot and furiously undoing the buttons of his coat. He shrugged his shoulders as she tugged the fabric from him and let it fall to the ground beneath them, and once his arms were free he turned back to her. Orbeck pressed his mouth to her neck as he unbuckled the armor about her chest. She whined in glee as his hands made swift work of it. He was getting quicker each time. As her armor fell to the ground, it revealed her shirt beneath it. The loose fabric clung to her, but Orbeck could feel the shape of her beneath it. He loved this moment where there was little more than thin fabric between his hands and her body. Her skin was soft, her shirt was textured, and for a short time he could savor the anticipation. 

Zora groaned as he cupped her breast in his hand. His thumb ran over her nipple while he continued to press kisses to her neck and jaw. She felt him bite and suck her skin, and she looked forward to the mark. She would bear it with pride. Wanting to move him along, she reached for his pants and felt for his bulge. Orbeck groaned and bucked into her hand, his pants tight.

“Come on, Orbeck. Bare me for the world. Bare me for you-- oh!” He stopped his adoration to pull her shirt off of her, her breasts now free in the cool air. He removed his shirt as he leaned forward to kiss her. He ran his lips down hers, down her neck, and to her collar bone where he pulled her close and bit. She placed her hands on his shoulders and laughed, squeezing the muscle and giggling. “You’re killing me!” She cried before breaking away from him. Once free, she didn’t wait for him. She stripped off the rest of her garments from her body, kicking them against the stairs in a small pile. She stood before him, bare in the cold, needy, and wet. 

Orbeck pulled her into him and dipped her back. His hand slid down her side and over her thigh as they dropped to the ground. She let her leg fall to the side to entice him further, but he continued his kisses to her neck and chest. Zora groaned and ground her hips into the air. She was naked on the ground in the cold, and her lover ignored the most desperate part of her. She couldn’t much handle that. 

Zora reached between them, her arm pinned between her body and Orbeck’s as he tended to her chest. Her fingers parted her labia and began to caress her clit. She moaned as Orbeck’s mouth moved to her breast and to her nipple, but what she wanted was between her legs.

“How long can you hold out?” His voice was deep and sultry as he moved from her chest back to her lips. His hand wandered down her stomach and paused just before her groin.

Rather than answer him properly, she grabbed his hand and placed it over her need. “Gods damn it, Orbeck! I can’t hold out! I’m-- ohghh--” Her words and thoughts fell apart as his fingers slipped through her slick and over her clit. His expression grew dangerous as he circled her clit again and again, each time making a dip closer and closer to her entrance. He watched her intently as his first finger slipped in her. Her face twisted with the sensation, but she quickly started to buck into his hand. The second finger had her whining as he curled both in her. He knew where to reach to unravel her, and he stroked it.

Zora whined and squirmed, her heaving breasts drawing his eye. With one hand still attending her, he undid his fly and dropped his pants. She didn’t see him this time, but she wanted him. “I don’t want to come on your hand,” she strained as she lifted her waist. 

“No? What do you want then?” He kept his fingers working her as he moved between her legs, his chest over hers and blocking the view of his naked legs. “My tongue? Nothing at all?”

“Your cock!” She bucked back into his hand, her vagina wet and ready. In that moment she wanted nothing more than to have him inside her. To have him drive her to orgasm and to bring him to orgasm. There was only a brief moment when his hand left her and the head of his cock pressed against her. He met her gaze before pushing in. 

He was hard, delightfully so, and as he pushed into her he leaned forward to meet her in a kiss, his hands going to her shoulders. He groaned as he rocked his hips against hers, each thrust pressing the kiss harder. Zora broke from the kiss, gasping for breath and grinning with his steady gentle motions. “I want you. I want you anyway you want to give me. I…” She grabbed at his back, his thrusts never losing their rolling pace. 

“I give this to you.” He jerked his hips suddenly, catching her off guard. His thrusts grew stronger, less languid, and faster. Each one drove him deeper into her. Her toes curled as she felt him move in her, the hot head of his cock pressing against the sweet spot he’d toyed with before before slipping further in her. There was no worry of new life, no issue to ruin the moment, so as he pounded her she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

The heat of her around him, the tightness of her, the wetness of her, all drove him into greater and greater fury. He pressed his mouth against her jaw as she gasped and cried out, his hands moving from her shoulders to her hair and breast. As he drew closer, his fist balled around her hair and his other hand grasped her soft breast. Her cries drove him further and further, her hands grabbing his back for purchase and her legs locked tightly around his hips. 

She came with a scream, her orgasm gripping him and pulling him in. It milked him, tugging on him as he could only press deeper until it brought his climax. Deep inside her with his hips flush against hers, he filled her with thick cum. She cried out as she could feel it fill her, each burst fast and hot against her deepest recesses, and with her prolonged orgasm came more of the euphoric spasms that drew more from Orbeck.

Spent, he collapsed on top of her, the echoes of her orgasm still pulling on him.

“I think,” she whispered, her lips to his ear. “Your debt is paid.”


End file.
